


Una Vita Così

by flamingosarepink



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Dark colored hair, crisp white shirt and blue eyes as deep as any ocean.One minute not there, the next standing paces away.Paulo’s mouth quirks up into a crooked smile, subtle yet adoring.
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Paulo Dybala
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Una Vita Così

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/gifts).



> To my fellow co-conspirator Nat Redpaint of AO3 fame :dorime:
> 
> Title is taken from the song Dorado by Mahmood.

The heat radiating from the sun is as hot as it’s ever been on a Summer day, and Paulo relishes it with a pool like this at his disposal. Not too big, not too small. Just the right depth, surrounded by tall trees affording him the kind of privacy he craves. 

Even the views over looking the city with the Mole Antonelliana looming in the distance aren’t bad. 

Not by a long shot.

It’s easy for him to lose track of time and his thoughts whilst swimming, with nothing but the white noise of the water around him as he dives in, staying under water as long as it takes for him to swim to the other side. With the season over, the time to relax and unwind is welcomed and much cherished. 

That time is to be spent just exactly how he wishes.

He easily could have spent the break back in his flat in the city, with its noise and chatter from passers by near his favorite restaurants and frequented places of choice. But if he is entirely honest, passing up a chance to come here isn’t something he will ever do if he can help it. 

Paulo’s mind is filled with thoughts of all kinds of things, some related to his professional life, the one everyone sees and some related to the life many are not privy to. The one that few people know about and are never likely to, given the lengths he has gone to protect it. No one will ever know if he can help it. 

Hands on the edge. Strong arms lift him out of the pool. Feet carry him towards a deck chair and a waiting towel. Eyes train themselves for one second into the interior of the house that can be seen through the set of French doors leading inside, falling on the front door. 

The process of drying off. 

Legs. Arms. Hair. Face. 

It isn’t until he lowers the towel he sees him walking through the door. Dark colored hair, crisp white shirt and blue eyes as deep as any ocean. 

One minute not there, the next standing mere paces away. 

Paulo’s mouth quirks up into a crooked smile, subtle yet adoring.


End file.
